Teekeeus
|Base ID = }} Teekeeus is an Argonian Wizard and the Head of the Chorrol Mages Guild. Teekeeus and Earana have a long-standing feud that goes back to their days as apprentices at the Arcane University. Teekeeus also starts the Chorrol Mages Guild Recommendation quest. Interactions When the Hero approaches Teekeeus for a recommendation he asks for a little favour before he will send it to the Arcane University. This favour is to find out more about Earana, his long-standing rival and discover why she spends her time walking around the Mages Guild every day. Talking to her reveals that she is looking for the book Fingers of the Mountain on Cloud Top and asks the Hero to retrieve it for her. Speaking to Teekeeus reveals the location of Cloud Top on the map. After retrieving the book and giving it to Teekeeus, he will fill out the recommendation for the Hero to help them gain access to the Arcane University. Alternatively, giving the book to Earana results in her studying the book for one day. Once the Hero returns after 24 hours, she gives them a piece of parchment containing the translation of the book. Following her instructions then completes Fingers of the Mountain, Part I, which is part of the overall quest "Chorrol Recommendation." Quests *Chorrol Recommendation Dialogue "Greetings, citizen. Is there something I can do for you? Are you perhaps interested in joining the Mages Guild?" :Chorrol "If you're thinking of making Chorrol your home, you should join a guild. It's hard work, but steady money. And people get to know you." ;Chorrol Recommendation "What is it, Associate? Do you need something?" :Arcane University "The Arcane University is the seat of the Mages Guild in Cyrodiil. Located in the Imperial City, it houses the leaders of our guild." :Chorrol "It's good that you've joined one of our local organizations. It helps you make the right connections." :Mages Guild "We're all better off now that Necromancy has been banned from the guild. It's just safer that way." :Recommendation "I'm afraid I can't just write one out of hand. That would be against protocols, you see. If perhaps you can clear up a small matter involving Earana, you can prove your loyalty to the guild and earn my recommendation." ::Earana "She and I have an unpleasant history. She does not care for Guild regulations, and errantly believes I am mis-using my powers. I have seen that she is in town. Though she has not approached me, I know she wants something. I would like you to find out what it is. Determine what she's after, and how we may be rid of her. I do not want her here, spreading her lies." "Make haste. I wish to be rid of Earana as soon as possible." After speaking to Earana: "Well met." :Fingers of the Mountain "What? Not only does it exist, but she knows where it is? Well, this is unacceptable. That books needs to be in the safe-keeping of the Guild. I trust that as a member of the Guild, you would do the right thing and acquire this text before Earana does. Are we clear? Ignore her request, go to this place she has described, and return with the book. This is far more important than any petty squabble." ::Fingers of the Mountain "Should you go looking for it, I hope that it would be for the sole purpose of brining it here." ;Fingers of the Mountain, Part II "Well met." :Fingers of the Mountain "You've found the book? My trust in you was well placed, it seems. Hand it over, if you please." ::I don't have it. "No? Are you quite sure? I would hate to think that you do, in fact, have the book, and simply have no intention of turning it over. Very well. Should you happen to find it, it would be in the best interest of all for it to be secure here within the guild hall." ::Here's the book. "Ah, yes. This is indeed the correct book. You've not been able to open it, I presume? Then all is well. You have shown yourself worthy of the guild, and for that I thank you. You shall have the recommendation you need. Now I must ensure this book is kept safe. Excuse me." If approached again: Earana "She was unable to acquire the book, and that shall be enough for me. It would be beneath me to continue this petty squabble." Fingers of the Mountain "I have the book stored safely for now; I shall hold onto it until the Council decides what should be done with it." After stealing the book: Fingers of the Mountain "Curious that you should inquire about it, as it has recently gone missing. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" If chosen to give the book to Earana: "Well met." :Fingers of the Mountain "Is the book safe? Do you have it?" ::I gave the book to Earana. "What? This is unacceptable! At no time did I ever suggest that you should actually follow through and give her the book! It cannot be left in her hands! You will retrieve the book immediately, if you have any intention of ever receiving a recommendation from me!" If approached again: "Good day." :Fingers of the Mountain "Have you recovered the book yet?" ::Here's the book. "Is this an attempt at humor? If so, I am not amused. Produce that book immediately." ::I don't have it. "I suggest you deliver that book as soon as possible. Your recommendation depends on it." After taking the book back: "Good day." :Fingers of the Mountain "Have you recovered the book yet?" ::Here's the book. "Finally. I shall see to it that the book is kept safe until the Council decides what should be done with it. I shall also overlook your... transgression, and send a recommendation to the Arcane University." ::I don't have it. "I suggest you deliver that book as soon as possible. Your recommendation depends on it." After obtaining all recommendations: :Recommendation "All of your recommendations have been approved, have they not? Then everything appears to be in order. Report to the Arcane University, and speak with Raminus Polus. He will provide further instructions for you." Appearances * ru:Тикиус de:Teekeeus Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Chorrol Characters Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers